Noche bajo las estrellas
by paradise cat
Summary: Solo era el y ella, claro no podían faltar las estrellas que eran las expectantes de tal espectáculo... El encuentro entre dos amantes
1. Chapter 1

-¿Mas té, su majestad?- pregunto el mayordomo del reina, aquel joven pelirrojo que en sus tiempos pudo ser llamado "Príncipe" ahora enfundado en las vestimentas para tales actividades que se le fueron encomendadas como castigo por las acciones que llevo a cabo en la coronación de la actual reina de Arendelle.

En un comienzo se sentía completamente humillado por ser delegado a unas actividades para nada dignas de un miembro de la realeza, pero había que recalcar que en su estadía había aprendido tantas cosas y desarrollo un sentimiento jamás antes experimentado por su persona. Sus intenciones iniciales en cuanto llego al castillo de la familia real no eran buenas ni honestas su finalidad en todo esto era conseguir el poder y respeto que creía merecer.

Obviamente no contaba con que en poco tiempo su la llama de la venganza que habitada en el fuera consumida por una de las tantas ráfagas de hielo la Reina de Arendelle. Vean ahí la contrariedad de la situación ante nosotros, llegó con la llama de la venganza a todo su esplendor y esa misma llama fue consumida por su víctima en mira que era la flamante albina de ojos azules postrada frente a él. Que extrañamente resulto ser muy diferente a la rubia que conoció hace más de un año, era demasiado liberal o él era el que se había encargado de corromper la inocencia de la soberana. Ya que resulto ser muy atrevida esa era la manera en que llama a su actitud.

Tal vez era el resultado de la "amistad" entre ellos dos surgida por el trato entre ambos a prácticamente a cada hora del día como uno de las tantas tareas que se le fueron encomendadas en su "castigo" fue que tendría que velar y resguardar la seguridad de Elsa asi que fue algo difícil pero consiguió el perdón sincero de la soberana, su confianza y hasta algo mas…

-Hans ¿podrías traerme de esas galletitas espolvoreadas de chocolate?- pregunto la rubia tiernamente como solía hacerlo estando a solas con su mayordomo pelirrojo, sentada tras su escritorio fabricado de madera de caoba importada el cual había perteneció a su padre, sentada en su silla acolchonada color blanco que asi contraste con todo el estudio que era en tonos chocolates.

-Enseguida su majestad- contesto aclarando su garganta y recogiendo el juego de té, las tazas de porcelana fueron especialmente elegidas ya que eran las favoritas de la reina. Aquellas con el estampado de flores azules y delineado dorado en el borde recordó Hans cosa infantil que le parecía al momento de conocer esa preferencia.

-Hans- llamo Elsa deteniéndolo en la puerta del estudio a punto de emprender su viaja a la cocina para buscar las galletas.

-Se le ofrece algo su majestad- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-¿Que te parece una noche bajo las estrellas, en los jardines traseros del palacio cerca del fiordo?- pregunto la rubia entusiasmada, y esa era la razón por la cual sus intenciones nada honestas fueron desaparecidas era por su ahora nuevo cargo con la reina que era ser su concubino personal, o al menos eso creía el su "relación" no era del todo normal, era intoxicanté, desesperante y sobre todo prácticamente prohibido lo que lo hacía más excitante y peligroso a la vez.

-Me parece una magnífica idea, copo de nieve- la nombro por su apodo cariño que usaba en ocasiones y solo con ella- pero ¿cómo es que nadie se dará cuenta de tu ausencia?- pregunto debutativo.

Elsa hizo su característica expresión cuando pensaba, cosa que hacia reír a Hans al ver su seño ligeramente fruncidos y sus labios sobresaliendo como si fuera a dar un beso. Esos labios que más de un príncipe y habitante deseaban probar, pero que solo él había tenido el privilegio de degustar en más de repetidas ocasione.

-De eso me encargare yo, ¿podrías cerciorarte de que tengamos todo lo necesario para una noche bajo las estrellas?

-Por su puesto su majestad- la nombro por su cargo y no por su apodo cariñoso, ahí comenzaba ese pequeño juego entre ellos.

-Bien, ahora hágame el favor de traer lo que le he encargado- le contesto la rubia autoritaria y seria.

-Con su permiso, su majestad- hizo una leve reverencia y salió del estudio no sin antes dedicarle una mirada y sonrisa de complicidad que ella respondió con un guiño.

"Cuanto te deseo" pensó la rubia.

X-X-X

El pelirrojo se encamino a las afueras del castillo en busca de unas cosas que necesario para la velada con su amada rubia, primero iría por unos chocolates especiales, después buscaría unas flores que darle y por ultimo tendría que conseguir un botecito en el cual pudieran adentrarse un poco en el fiordo.

"Todo saldrá perfecto" pensó el pelirrojo.

Se dirigió al pequeño establecimiento cerca del muelle donde efectivamente se encontraba un hombre mayor alquilando el bote que necesitaba. Se dirigió a él alisando sus ropas.

-Buenas señor Blunch- saludo al hombre mayor, lo conoció en unos de los encargos de la reina cuando hacia unas tareas en el muelle salvo al hombre al hombre de que uno de los tantos botes le callera encima. Desde entonces se gano su amistad.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte Hans?- pregunto el hombre.

-Necesito que me alquile uno de sus botes- contesto Hans volteando a ver cada uno de ellos, uno color azul cielo.

-Puedes tomar el que quieras muchacho- respondió el hombre cortésmente.

-Muchas gracias señor Blunch- contesto el pelirrojo, el señor Blunch se rio al ver al muchacha intentar el bote- Espera o te aras daño.

Ambos rieron y bajaron el bote, jamás se percataron que a lo lejos una pelirroja los observaba sospechosamente junto con el pequeño Olaf que en sus pequeñas manos de rama sostenía una flor purpura. La pelirroja empezó a avanzar en dirección a Hans, en el tiempo como sirviente lo había perdonado pero aun no confiaba en él y mucho menos estaba enterado de los amoríos que su hermana sostenía con su ex prometido.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-pregunto seriamente la pelirroja, Olaf no dudo en seguirle el paso.

Hans se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Anna, tanto que al levantar la cabeza se dio un golpe con uno de los tantos botes del hombre.

-Anna... Princesa Anna- se corrigió titubeante, el solo hecho de encontrarla era algo temible y aun peor es que descubriera lo suyo con Elsa- se le ofrece que le ayude en alguna labor.

-No has contestado mi pregunta- le corto con avidez.

-Yo vine por un bote- contesto el pelirrojo ante la mirada inquisidora de Anna.

-¿Para que quieres un bote? ¿Acaso planeas huir de Arendelle?- pregunto sin darle tiempo de protestar.

-Que de que hablas… yo vine porque me pareció un lindo obsequio para… para Elsa, la reina Elsa- contesto sin nada más en mente

Anna lo miro entre confundida y divertida, Hans estaba perdiendo la habilidad de mentir o estaba demasiado nervioso por el hecho de que Anna le diera un puñetazo en su recta nariz que ya tenía recuerdos de su pequeño pero temible puño.

-Mmmm? no creo que sea un regalo adecuado si es para una reina, claro si me lo permites creo que deberías de darle chocolates ¿no crees? es lo usualmente se le regala a la persona en la que estas interesado- bromeo.

Hans se quedo helado ante las palabras de la princesa, ¿ella los había visto? ¿No debería de estar lanzando fuego por la boca?

-Yo… hum- solo balbuceo el pelirrojo.

La pelirroja se empezó a reír y comenzó su marcha asía atrás dejando a un Hans muy confundido y caluroso.

X-X-X

Pasaron las horas y con ellas se acercaba el encuentro entre los dos amantes. Elsa tenía preparado algo especial su vestimenta seria igual de recatada pero debajo de ella, un simple camisón blanco de seda decorado con un corset que dejaba sus pechos y su figura moldeada perfectamente. Que haría que esta noche Hans seria suyo…

Y de nadie más.

Los toques en la puerta de su habitación la hicieron sobresaltarse un poco, aliso la falda de su vestido morado y aclaro su voz.

-Adelante.

-Hola Elsa- saludos su hermana- ¿y ese vestido? no te ofendas pero pareces monja.

Pregunto ante tal cambio de vestuario, se acostumbro a verla con sus vestidos de hielo y ahora con ese vestido morado una parte de ella le recordó a la vieja Elsa temerosa y alejada del mundo obviamente rápidamente retito ese pensamiento. El día era alegre muy alegre

-Quería usar algo cómodo- sonrió tratando de que no preguntara mas n iba a contestar "Porque iré a un encuentro romántico con Hans en los jardines cerca del fiordo, ahí lo are mío y debajo de estos harapos tengo un lindo vestido blanco solo para él" que clase de pervertida seria diciéndole eso.

-Oh, sabes paso algo muy extraño con Hans hoy- al escuchar el nombre de Hans algo en ella se encendió, por más que lo quisiera si hacia algo en contra de su familia o ciudadanos de su reino tomarías cartas en el asunto y el castigo seria duro.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?- pregunto calmadamente- ¿te hizo daño?

-No- aseguro Anna- el estaba comprando una barquita para ti.

Elsa al escuchar eso no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Hans no sabía mentir o lo hizo a propósito.

-Una barquita ¿estás segura? – le pregunto entre risas, la menos asintió.

-Empiezo a creer que él es más imbécil de lo que creía, creo que se ha enamorado de ti- le comento Anna, la mayor empezó a reír mucho mas se escucho tan inocente. "Si supieras Anna" pensó.

-Quizás- contesto Elsa.

-¿Y que aras si ese fuera el caso?- pregunto, Elsa paro de reír lentamente. Ahora fue el turno de Anna.

-No se- contesto a secas.

-Bien, solo que ándate con cuidado- dijo, camino asía la puerta para salir no sin antes- recuerda que siempre merodeo por los pasillos.

Elsa se quedo fría, eso era una indirecta de que ya lo sabía "diablos" pensó la rubia "seguro solo bromeaba".

X-X-X

El silencio invadía completamente cada rincón del castillo sumergido en una tenue obscuridad, solo un verdadero demente estaría despierto a tales horas de la noche-madrugada y claro también un amante….

Hans caminaba con sumo cuidado se dirigía a la salida trasera del palacio junto con una sesta y mantas para no pasar frio, aunque con su vestimenta seguro no pasaría. Los pantalones color café eran lo suficientemente gruesos, la camisa blanca y el suéter color azul jugaban un punto a su favor sin olvidar las cubridoras botas.

Cumplió con éxito su misión y se encomendó a atravesar el medianamente largo camino que daba al fiordo donde se vería con Elsa, de acuerdo con su reloj de bolsillo estaban en la hora acordada. Volteo asía el cielo y se sorprendió de la maravillosa vista que este ofrecía completamente estrellado, completamente perfecto la luna hacia también su aparición pero era opacada con tales constelaciones que se formaban a su alrededor.

Las Estrellas serian los únicos testigos de aquel encuentro.

En su distracción con el cielo no se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba frete al fiordo donde esperaba el bote color azul que se le fue prestado para la ocasión. Solo faltaba su amada.

Y como si fuese el resultado de una invocación se hizo presente ante él, corría formando y a la vez desapareciendo una escalera de hielo tras y delante de sí. Se veía tan joven, contenta y feliz era un cuadro digno de ser pintado.

Una vez que la joven se postro frente a él no dudo en sonreír y exhalar un poco de aire helado que repercutió en el rostro jovial del pelirrojo cansándole un estornudo, la joven no dudo en reír y darle un beso en la nariz con sus helados labios.

-¿te hice esperar demasiado?- pregunto con interés la joven.

-No, de hecho llegue hace poco- contesto.

-mmmm interesante, y bien creo que es hora de que empecemos- comento Elsa.

-Cariño ¿ya has visto el cielo?- pregunto meloso, posando su mano en la cintura esbelta de la soberana- me recuerda a tus ojos, tan brillantes, tan hermosos. Pero siempre inalcanzables.

Elsa sintió el sonrojo en sus mejillas y bajo la cabeza para intentar esconderlo, Hans siempre tenía ese efecto en ella por más que quisiera ser la autoritaria el pelirrojo lograba hacerla sentir cohibida y delicada como una flor de cristal.

-Elsa ven vamos- tomo su mano y la dirigió al bote en la horilla el cual contenía dos remos.

Ambos subieron con cuidado de no voltearlo, una vez sentados y claro con la canasta llena de quesos, unos emparedados, compas y vino. Hans comenzó a remar mientras la rubia disfrutaba del paisaje que sus ojos degustaban, las estrellas parecían que aumentaban su brillo y tamaño la luz que emitían era reflejada en sus ojos azules.

Hans mira con tanto cariño a Elsa, le parecía la mujer más hermosa que haya pisa la tierra. Su expresión era jovial e infantil, sus labios color cerezo se curvearon en una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad ante la luz reflejaba en ellos. Una vez que creyó prudente la distancia entre la horilla y el bote paro de remar relajando los bazos.

-Hans todo es tan hermosa- exclamo Elsa.

-Tu idea fue fantástica copo de nieve- la felicito ella volteo a verlo sus ojos verdes brillaban al igual que seguramente los suyos, su expresión relaja y a la vez con un toque de gratitud, los cabellos cobrizos daban pequeños destellos entre sí. Y ahí supo que lo que los unía no solo era pasión era algo mas que estaba dispuesta a averiguar.

Hans se acerco lentamente al rostro de la joven que lo miraba, con su mano derecha acuno su rostro y acaricio lentamente sus mejilla con el pulgar, Elsa parecía disfrutar de su tacto cálido ya que ante la caricia cerró los ojos y su expresión fue de placer. Acerco sus labios a los de la albina y los reclamo en un beso cálido, lento y rápido a la vez, lleno de amor….

Los suspiros no se hicieron esperar por parte de la rubia, que de vez en cuando los separaba en busca de aire. Por su parte Hans podía durar haciendo esto el resto de su vida, moriría si Elsa le hiciera falta algún día.

-Elsa, Elsa- suspiro Hans- tengo algo para ti.

-Luego me lo das- la rubia dio por contestación, parecía demasiado entretenida con su actividad de devorar a Hans.

-Quiero dártelo ahora- y se separo de la rubia, esta solo hizo un puchero informándole de su molestia. Ante eso el pelirrojo sonrió y le dio un casto beso en la frente.

-Quiero cantarte algo, tal vez pienses que sea tonto pero es muy importante para mí- le confesó el pelirrojo apenado, Elsa asintió y lo miro fijamente.

When you try your best but you don't succeed  
when you get what you want but not what you need

Comenzó a entonarle.

When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face  
when you lose something you can't replace  
when you love someone but it goes to waste  
could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
and ignite your bones  
and I will try to fix you

Elsa lo miro, las lágrimas en sus luceros azules no tardaron en hacerse presentes, sus palabras le llegaban en lo más fondo de su Corazón, el siempre estaría para ella. Ósea que la amaba todo este tiempo la amo y ella no se daba cuenta, creía lo suyo algo pasional pero ahora se daba cuenta que no. Iba mas allá del deseo.

high up above or down below  
when you're too in love to let it go  
but if you'll never try, you'll never know  
just what you're worth

El pelirrojo prosiguió cantándole, Elsa solo lo miraba con adoración. Siempre fue el su soporte, su todo. Cuando creyó que explotaría si no se lo decía lo detuvo dándole un beso en la boca que lo callo por completo, Hans la recibió gustoso y se sorprendió de tan repentina acción.

-Hans yo también seré quien te repare- le dijo en un susurro con voz quebrada.

-Elsa tú ya me has reparado- le contesto el pelirrojo, la rubia sonrió ante la contestación y jalo de su brazo para acostarlo en el piso de la barca, Amos quedaron boca arriba para ver las estrellas. Aun Hans no sabía porque Elsa abría interrumpido la canción pero no importaba ahora solo quería estar asi con ella. Si fuese posible tosa la vida.

Acaricio los mechones en su cabeza al igual que su típica trenza, no se había percatado o no había tomado demasiada importancia a la ropa que lucía Elsa. Volteo nuevamente al cielo, la luna se veía mas grande y entre las estrellas se podía divisar un lucero brillante y hermoso lucero el cual señalo para que Elsa pudiera apreciarlo.

-Elsa, ese lucero es igual que ti- de nuevo con su romanticismo- brillante y delicado, hermosos que nadie puede tocarles

Elsa estaba viviendo un cuento de princesas o al menos pensaba eso, quien encontraría un príncipe guapo, atento, caballeroso y romántico seguro que ni viajando a otro planeta encontraba otro Hans Westergard.

-Hans te amo- por fin se decidió a decirlo, el mayordomo pelirrojo parecía haber sido golpeado por los poderes de la reina ya que literalmente se congelo al escuchar tal declaración. Elsa comenzó a preocuparse "¿Y si el solo quiere pasar el arto conmigo?" La mente de la rubia comenzó a fabricar miles de situación donde el contestaba con un "yo no" o "Elsa vamos muy rápido"

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso- le contesto el pelirrojo volteándose rápidamente para que pudiera ver su enorme sonrisa, no le dio tiempo de otra cosa antes de nuevamente atrapar sus labio entre los suyos y devorarlos con tal amor y velocidad.

En poco tiempo la albina se encontraba sobre el pelirrojo aun sin romper el beso, sus manos divagaban por encima de su camisa acariciando sus abdominales y pasándolas de las en cuando por su cuello y cabellos cobrizos. Mientras las manos del pelirrojo las deslizaba por la espalda de la soberana acariciándola por completa disfrutando la suavidad de la tela de su vestido, claro sin sobrepasar límites que él había puesto aunque Elsa mentalmente rogaba ser tocada en otras partes….

Elsa comenzaba a necesitarlo urgentemente, era algo abrumador tenerlo a su merced y no hacerle nada claro acariciaba su cuello pero su necesitas y excitación creciente no ayudaban es la tarea y Hans acariciándola suavemente era una invitación al cielo privado…Que no estaba dispuesta a desaprovechar.

-Hans, Hans- ahora era el momento de parar o terminarían haciendo el amor en la barquita que al fin de cuentas los tiraría de tanto movimiento- tenemos que regresar a la horilla- suspiro la rubia entre los besos que se trasladaron a la piel de su cuello descubierta por la abertura que el vestido le dejaba.

De una manera rápida logro separarse l pelirrojo, el cual la miro confundido pero ante su sonrisa supo que ella enserio quería regresar a la horilla.

-Toma la cesta con la mano izquierda y dame la derecha, no te sueltes- ordeno la rubia con voz apresurada y Hans obedeció aun sin comprender que era lo que pasaba. Una vez que estuvo listo el agarre Elsa puso un pies fuera del bote y con el mismo dio un roce al agua congelando la parte tocada de esta- Correrás está bien.

Listo- una vez dicho esto ambos salieron y corriendo, Elsa congelaba y descongelaba el hielo antes de que traspasara gran parte del fiordo. NO pudieron evitar reír tal cual como dos niños que acaban de cometer una travesura.

Una vez que llegaron a la horilla Hans saco la manta de la canasta y extenderla en la hierba, mientras Elsa se cercioraba que la operación "escape del bote" hubiera salido bien. Una vez asegurada de que todo estuviera intacto por el hielo de dispuso a continuar la actividad que inicio en el bendito bote.

-Ven Elsa- ronroneo Hans con una voz seductora, Ella obedeció, pero quería tener el control de la situación asi que al momento de acostarse con un movimiento rápido dejo a Hans bajo el de ella. Este sonrió ante el acto, pero a la vez los ojos de Elsa que ahora se veían más obscuros le hicieron sentir una corriente eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo entero y le provocaba las sensaciones más primitivas del ser humano viril.

Pero esta vez nadie pararía las intenciones pasionales de Elsa, comenzó por besar los labios del pelirrojo a la vez que sus manos tanteaban a ciegas el final del suéter para sacarlo y de una vez empezar con la camisa.

Hans se dio cuenta de las negras intensiones del Elsa, pero a las cuales no opuso resistencia al fin de cuentas la deseaba tanto como ella a él o mas de eso. Apoyo en la tarea de la reina y de una vez por todas sacaron el vendito suéter lanzándolo fuera de sus vistas, obviamente Hans no se quería quedar a tras pero aun no estaba seguro de quitarle alguna prenda a Elsa quizás podría incomodarla.

Elsa por su parte no paro en ninguna de sus actividades y en menos de lo que canta un gallo la camisa desapareció de su lugar dejando a la vista los preciosos abdominales del sureño, su piel bronceada y tibia la hicieron desear mas, Hans suspiraba ante los roces de sus fríos dedos en contraste con su piel Elsa lo volvería loco al paso que iban.

La reina en un momento se percato de que aun conservaba sus prendas y de que Hans solo se limitaba a acariciarle sobre ellas, ella deseaba tener el contacto de su piel tibia ante la suya que a diferencia era fría.

Tal vez sonaría estúpido, pero cualquier momento malo o triste se esfumo de su mente, solo eran él y ella. Claro no podían faltar las estrellas que eran las expectantes de tal espectáculo. Acomodo las manos del pelirrojo el los lazos del corset color vino que quedaba a juego con su vestido morado dándole la señal de que podría retirar la prenda.

En menos de lo que pudo imaginar ya estaban casi a la par, lo único que la cubría a ella era el camisón blanco y corset y a el sus pantalones. Las botas salieron sobrando.

-Elsa te amo- le susurro al oído continuando con tiernas caricias que quemaban como el fuego, dio un mordisco juguetón el lóbulo y repartió besos en el área. Pero Elsa no conforme con eso dirigió sus traviesas manos al pantalón del pelirrojo, este al sentir el toque frio en esas aéreas le provoco unas cosquillas al igual otro corriente recorrió su cuerpo. Acto seguido la rubia repitió la caricia rodeando la cintura de Hans con sus dedos fríos.

-Vas a ser mío Hans, y de nadie más- la voz de Elsa sonó condenadamente sexy "cuando aprendió a poner ese tono" pensó con desesperación Hans. Sonó tan autoritaria y eso era una muestra de que era posesiva con él.

Sonrió para sí mismo, aunque le gustaba la situación y la idea de que Elsa llevara la batuta le parecía excitante el quería complacerla a ella, daría un gran giro y ella terminaría siendo de él. En un movimiento rápido cuando Elsa parecía bajar la guarda dio un giro improvisado la abrazo suavemente posicionándola unos de sus brazos como respaldo para evitar golpearla contra el suelo, Elsa soltó una risa jovial al verse en esa situación, el pelirrojo logro exitosamente posicionarla bajo de él.

-MI reina si me permite, le diré que se ve hermosa asi- señalo su trenza completamente suelta, sus cabellos tenían algunos rastros de hierba y aun asi lucia hermosa.

-Adulador- rio Elsa, atrajo su rostro al suyo para fundir sus labios en un nuevo beso.

-Te amo Hans, te amo más que a mi vida- el océano azul de sus ojos parecían brillar aun más, con el resplandor de las estrellas y la luna su piel parecía resplandecer al igual que un genuino diamante ante la luz.

-Yo te amo mas- véanlos ahí, siendo al igual que una pareja de cuento de hadas se quedo viéndola fijamente quería estar con ella para siempre. "La proposición de matrimonio no tardara" anoto mentalmente el pelirrojo.

-Elsa ¿puedo?- pregunto, apuntando el corset y el camisón quería retirarlos para descubrir el tesoro níveo bajo sus ropas. Ella asintió suavemente y por acto reflejo cerrojo los ojos para disfrutar del tacto suave en su espalda y cintura.

Una vez que retiro el bello corset, que claro ni pareció apreciarlo lo desecho avenándolo como cada una de sus prendas, la excitación creciente en Hans se empezaba a desenfrenar tener a Elsa semidesnuda, su piel tenía un aroma vainilla y frutas, era fría como la porcelana suave como imaginaba algunas noches en su habitación. Se dispuso a besar el nacimiento de sus pechos la rubia no dudo en dar sonoros suspiros y retorcerse deliciosamente entre los brazos de Hans.

-Vamos a sacarte ese hermoso vestido- le susurro lujuriosamente, Elsa no contesto simplemente sentía un calor palpitante y la seda quemaba.

Levanto los brazos y Hans fue levantando el vestido hasta sacarlo, puedo admirar la piel de su abdomen, sus pechos redondos eran adorables subían y bajan con su respiración a todo lo que daba. Lo único que la cubría eran las bragas color blanco que no tardarían en unirse a su demás ropa.

Se desplazo por todo su cuerpo cubriéndolo de besos, su cuello, pechos y abdomen se encontraban humedecidos ahora se entretenía con su ombligo dejando pequeños lametones alrededor de el. Elsa se quebraba ante las atenciones por parte de su "sirviente" algo dentro de ella se desmoronaba, más bien trozos de hielo se desmoronaban.

-Hans- lloriqueo Elsa- te necesito.

Sin ninguna pena se lo dijo, ciertamente lo quería con ella. Hans hizo de sumiso ante su declaración y comenzó a retirar el resto de su ropa (la de él) retiro el pantalón, para desesperación de la platinada lo hizo lentamente. Pero junco con él se llevaba sur opa interior.

Lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido o no vio pasar rápido el tiempo lo único que escucho fue "Esto te dolerá un poco, me dirás que tanto" soltó un gemido sonoro y perfecto para él, su expresión fue de absoluto placer si había dolor ante la intrusión de Hans en sí, pero no era comparado con las sensaciones que este le causaba.

-Elsa, amo abre los ojos- le pidió en un susurro ahogado, ella lo intento pero una fuerza misteriosa no se lo permitió. Respiro y lo volvió a intentar esta vez tuvo éxito al abrirlos pudo jurar que eran prácticamente negros obscurecidos por la pasión, aun asi tenían un brillo singular.

-Continúa….

Con cada envestida su aceleración aumentaba y su respiración empezaba a entrecortarse, eran el cielo, el infierno y todo lo bueno de este mundo. Su espalda comenzó a arquearse señal de que pronto se rompería en miles de pedazos llegando al punto máximo de la excitación.

Hans por su parte no sabía que sucedía, nunca había disfrutado algo tan mal, esto prácticamente era un sacrilegio, prohíbo por donde se le viese una reina no debería de hacer tales actos, ni tener un amante. Pero este no era asi ellos se amaban con tal furor que no serian capaces de parar. Aunque ya había estado con diferentes cortesanas, ninguna lo había hecho sentir lo que la platinada con poderes de hielo le causaba era como entrar a un cielo privado.

Cuando los dos no pudieron más soltaron un grito tan perfecto, coordinados al parecer que daba la idea de que se escucharía en cada recoveco del reino. Hans se dejo caer sobre Elsa su cuerpo sudoroso al igual que el de la soberana, que yacía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la frente perlada de sudor y sus cabellos desordenados completamente rendida y aun en su paradoja emocional dando suspiros.

Estaba descongelándose a fuego lento….. Pero muy lento.

-Estas bien- pregunto el pelirrojo acariciando su abdomen, suspiro para tomar aire, si dulce aire que le hacía falta.

-De maravilla- susurro la rubia como contestación- ¿y tú?

-No podría estar mejor, copo de nieve- y de nuevo una risita se le escapo deliberadamente de la situación sentía unas ganas inmensas de reír, se conformo con plasmar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Miro el cielo y hasta ahora ese paisaje le recordó la frase "El cielo está despierto, y yo estoy despierta asi que tenemos que jugar" vaya que Hans y ella habían jugado.

-Hans el cielo está despierto- le susurro, esto provoco la risa del pelirrojo- y yo estoy despierta asi que tenemos que jugar.

-Tengo sueño- le contesto perezosamente, antes de que cualquier cosa pasara busco sus ropas y la canasta que contenía otra manta extra. Tomo su camisa y cubrió la desnudes de Elsa con ella abotonándola hasta el último de los pequeños botones blancos y como era de esperarse tapaba lo necesario.

-Que tal si alguien viene y se encuentra con tamaño retrato- le dijo, ante la mira divertida de la rubia. Sobre todo quería proteger el tesoro sagrado de su cuerpo que ahora era completamente suyo.

-Hans, ¿estarás conmigo en la maña? pregunto, la pequeña Elsa que corría en círculos dentro de su cabeza le insistía en hacer esa pregunta. Cosa que delataba aun su inseguridad.

-Siempre estaré contigo- se acerco a darle un beso casto en los labios – te amo copo de nieve.

Eso hizo sentir una tranquilidad dentro de sí, se dejo acunar en los brazos de Hans para dormir un poco maña vería como se las arreglaría para entrar pasando desapercibida ahora solo importaba su felicidad con Hans. Después de todo la noche bajo las estrellas resulto ser un buen plan.

_**Bueno chiscas, debo admitir que quería un Lemmon con ellos dos y que me gusta más una Elsa liberal pero a la vez insegura, y un Hans pasional pero respetuoso. Quería darle la esencia de ellos dos como posesivos el uno con el otro, metidos en una relación pasional pero llena de amor como se lo demostró Hans**____**.**_

_**Gracias por leer y si llegaste significa que tienes un estomago fuerte**____**. Me gustaría tu opinión en este tipo de relatos que he escrito para ustedes y si quieren saber que paso a la maña siguiente.**_

_**Saludos a toda/todos los que lean esto, si es de su preferencia comenten un chiste necesito reír. Coman frutas y verdura, cepíllense los dientes lean Helsa! Los quiero.**_

_**-Paradise Cat**_


	2. Continuara

**Hola.**

**Chicas quiero avisar que la historia continuara, pero serán Oneshot sin conexión alguna.**

**El próximo incluirá un baño de burbujas nocturno y etc.…..**

**Saludos y gracias por los comentarios.**


	3. Asalto en la bañera

Hola

Dos meses de increíble relación y nada se había hecho público todo era reservado para ellos dos tan secreto, tan prohibido y peligroso. Ella era tan feliz que no le importaba si seria secreto toda la vida con tal de estar en brazos de su amado pelirrojo ahora guardia de la familia real Elsa insistió en que era el puesto perfecto para demostrar a la familia que en verdad cambio y que cuando su relación saliera a la luz no cayera como una bomba atómica y Anna no intentase matar a ambos, porque hay de ella si alguien se enterase que el secreto entre sus piernas fue profanado por su ex-mayordomo significaba la deshonra tota.

Por su parte el pelirrojo no estaba muy de acuerdo con mantenerlo secreto, si era divertida y excitante pero jamás podría ir a un baile como su pareja o compartir una velada romántica sin cuidar los perímetros y asegurarse de que ningún ciudadano o sirviente los viera. Y el hecho de estar en un viaje con la princesa Anna no mejoraba las cosas, fue una encomienda de la reina y era velar por el bienestar de la Princesa en el viaje diplomático a Corona Kristoff la hubiera asistido pero por motivos diferentes Elsa prefirió mandar a Hans a consta de que la gente podría pensar mal si mandaba a Anna con su prometido, aunque de igual forma pensaban mal de mandar a Anna con su casi asesino. Pero a ella le daba igual.

Aun en espera del pelirrojo y su hermana que se pronosticaba que llegaría esa misma tarde, soleada y sin ninguna imperfección, La reina se encontraba en uno de sus lugares favoritos del castillo esa pequeña terraza en el balcón de su estudio. Pensaba en lo mucho que había descubierto de Hans es esos dos meses, los baños nocturno eran predilectos, tarareaba una canción cuando leía, tenia cierta avidez para trepar arboles y era un excepcional jinete.

Rio exasperada al recordar la pena que dio tratando de montar en un bendito caballo, si fue por Hans ahora mismo tendría una pierna rota o estaría muerta. Lo único que consiguió ese día fue un vestido lleno de lodo al igual que su cabello y las risas burlescas por parte de su maestro.

Ya lo quería devuelta, necesitaba su piel, sus labios y caricias que le regalaba casa vez que se encontraban en sus papeles como amantes.

"Genial Elsa te has vuelto todo una pervertida" se reprocho mentalmente.

X-X-X

Por fin logro concentrarse en sus deberes, responder la aburrida correspondencia y mandar al diablo las proposiciones de matrimonio de distintos reinos. Que diablos le pasaba a esa gente que le enviaban de una forma tan directa sus proposiciones, no la conocían y asi como si nada se lo proponían. Masajeo su cuello con la mano derecha y dio un sonoro bostezo el trabajo la estaba aburriendo a niveles inimaginables ahora era cuando necesitaba de Anna para jugar o de Hans para "jugar a encerrarse en el estudio de la reina"

Dio un suspiro de resignación, se levanto de su silla color chocolate y fue a tirarse al sillón en el estudio lo hizo de una manera nada adecuada para una reina que si su madre en papel de institutriz le hubiese llamado la atención hasta que jamás en su vida repitiera esa acción.

Lo único que le quedaba era tomar un libro y ponerse a leer, tal vez _la vuelta al mundo en ochenta días_ de julio Verne lograría distraerla un rato, en esos momentos era mas inquieta que un pequeño en una dulcería.

Comenzó la lectura, la historia Phileas Fogg y sobre como dejo su vida para cumplir una apuesta pareció captar la atención de la rubia, tanto que en menos de diez minutos el libro descansaba obre su regazo y leves ronquidos delataban que estaba dormida, un pequeño hilito de baba se escurrió de su labios entre abiertos una imagen digna e miles de regaños y demás.

-Su majestad- llamo Kai tras la puerta despertando a la reina de su profundo sueño- su majestad.

-Ya voy Kai- le respondió con voz somnolienta mientras limpiaba el resto de bababa en su rostro, al parecer no solo fueron minutos al voltear en dirección al ventanal se pudo apreciar perfectamente el crepúsculo.

-¿Que sucede?- "Tenia actividades importantes que hacer"

-Su alteza la princesa Anna y el joven Hans han llegado- anuncio Kai, Elsa dio casi un brinco de no ser porque Kai aun se encontraba ahí.

-En una segundos bajo, preparen el comedor.

-Como ordene su majestad.

Kai se retiro después de hacer una reverencia dejando a Elsa sola, se sintió feliz como nunca por fin regresaron no mas tardes sola en algún momento creyó que hablaría con un cuadro como solía hacer Anna después de mucho sin soledad ahora conseguía afectarla.

Salió casi corriendo para recibir a su hermana y Hans, ellos se encontraban en la sala de estar principal del castillo Hans y notros sirvientes estaba cargados de maletas provenientes de Corona y suponía que tendría obsequios o ropa.

-Elsa!- chillo la menor al ver que su hermana descendía por las escaleras. La pelirroja corrió y se arrojo a los brazos de la mayor la cal la recio gustosa- te extrañe tanto.

-Yo también los extrañe- hablo sin pensar en que agrego "los"- te extrañe.

Anna no le dio atención al error en las palabras de su hermana, se encontraba feliz de verla después de un lapso de tiempo mediano y no es porque Rapunzel no la tratase bien sino porque no había nadie como su hermana. Rapunzel era divertida y gentil su prima materna resulto tener más similitudes con ella que cualquier otra persona pero Elsa era sobre todo su persona favorita en el planeta.

-Oh Elsa fue maravilloso, todo salió espectacular tal y como lo planeamos fue un éxito el tratado conto su hermana, Elsa volteo alternativamente entre Hans y Ella. El pelirrojo le regalo una sonrisa en forma de saludo y ella la regreso con un guiño seguido, nada apto para una reina.

-Su majestad- intervino Kai- el comedor está listo.

-Anna espero que tengas hambre, el chocolate está intacto- le aseguro la mayor, en ese tiempo su ingesta de aquel magnifico dulce avía disminuido en forma notable.

-Eso espero Elsa- bromeo en forma amenazadora, ambas se retiraron, Hans y las demás sirvientas se encargaron del equipaje de Anna. Una punzada de frustración se albergo en el fondo del pelirrojo al no poder pasar tiempo con su amada rubia como él quería en actividades poco decorosas para los presentes.

Lo único que pudo puntualizar fue que tomaría un largo baño de agua fría… Pensándolo mas, mejor que se helada.

X-X-X

-Corona es tan hermoso, completamente colorido y lleno de flores que a Olaf le encantarían- parloteo su hermana tomando otro puñado de chocolates y metiéndolos en su boca.

-Anna habla más lento por favor- pidió la albina tomando un trozo de carne con el tenedor entre sus dedos.

-El príncipe Eugene es muy agradable, Rapunzel y el te mandan saludos y esperan venir pronto a Arendelle no han venido desde tu coronación- declaro Anna.

-Espero que asi sea, deseo platicar con ella- le contesto Elsa, la conexión con su prima solo se daba por medio de correspondencia.

-Se que te preguntas que hay n las maletas- saco el tema, en realidad deducía que habría ropa, zapatos y quien sabe que más cosas.

-Ropa, zapatos- contesto.

-Si, Rapunzel fue demasiado extremista que insistió en que llevara todas esas maletas repletas de ropa- explico como si fuera lo más común del mundo- algunos me han gustado para ti.

-¿Para mí? sabes perfectamente que no visto de rosa Anna- la pelirroja rio ante el comentario de su hermana, obviamente lo sabía ya que jamás en su corta vida vio vestida de rosa o algún derivado de esa gama de colores.

-Obviamente que lo se Elsi, es uno verde se que te gustara- le aseguro.

-Verde, ese color no me desagrada.

-Y dime ¿Qué hiciste en mi ausencia?- pregunto con interés.

Pensó un momento antes de contestar esa pregunta, no había nada relevante al respecto con eso ni una sola novedad solo que había tomado el tiempo para iniciar con los preparativos de un baile en puerta.

-Inicie los preparativos para el baile en honor a Arendelle- comento.

-Oh no puedo esperar para que llegue ese día, sabes que pasara- chillo emocionada como una niña pequeña.

-Si lo sé, se hará oficial tu compromiso con Kristoff- respondió con obviedad.

-Lo sé, esto es tan irreal que él y yo vayamos a casarnos después de todo.

Pensar en el matrimonio del rubio con su hermana de cierta manera la entristecía y daba una pisca de celos, la tristeza le venía con pensar que ahora compartiría a su hermana después de todo el tiempo separadas, se volvieron a juntar y ahora la compartiría con el que sería su esposo. Los celos aparecieron al momento de que todo su amor se filtro en ella y su deseo de contraer matrimonio creciera en sí, a sabiendas de que lo suyo con Hans era un imposible posible si no fueron por su cobardía que paraba en seco toda oportunidad se matrimonio con el guardia de la familia real.

-Elsa, ¿Elsa?- llamo Anna, Elsa parecía irse del planeta al haberse perdido en sus pensamientos- tierra llamando a Elsa.

-Anna, que opinarías si yo ¿me casara?- pregunto con tono miedoso.

Anna abrió los ojos expresando su asombro ante tal pregunta, el bocado se le cayó de la boca y para variar en alguna parte del castillo se escucho el sonido de un artefacto de cristal caer estruendosamente al suelo.

-Elsa vas a casarte, yo no se que decir, ¿con quién? ¿Por qué?- pregunto sin darle tiempo de contestar la primera pregunta.

-Anna tranquila, solo fue una pregunta hipotética- dio una pausa- Anna no voy a casarme no por ahora solo quería saber que opinabas de ello.

-Pues mmmmmm…. Si te hace feliz esa persona, si tú lo amas y te aseguras de que sea mutuo. Sería perfecto- concluyo la pelirroja.

Elsa sonrió como si lo que hubiera dicho Anna fuera la cuarta maravilla del mundo, ella lo amaba y seguramente el la amaba se lo había demostrado más de una vez.

-Bien, Elsa me retiro- hablo Anna- estoy cansada y maña debo levantarme temprano para salir a jugar con Olaf y ver a Kristoff, que tengas buenas noches y no te acuestes tarde.

-Buenas noches Anna, descansa- se despidió, el tiempo se fue volando entre el parloteo de su hermana y la comida/cena.

Ahora era tiempo de una visita a su pelirrojo, a quien no tuvo tiempo de recibir como le hubiera gustado. Suponiendo de la hora y de sus con cocimientos puede deducir que es la hora del baño del ex príncipe.

"Sera un asalto en la bañera" pensó traviesa.

X-X-X

Y como dedujo la reina en esos momentos el pelirrojo tomaba un relajante baño en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes que fue dada para su huso personal orden que dicto la reina. Después de ayudar con el equipaje y ponerse al tanto de lo ocurrido en su ausencia.

Se dispuso a relajarse tomando un baño, ya después podría ir con su reina y hablar sobre todo….. Eso creía él. Cerro tranquilamente los ojos y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de relajarse.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo exalto y por un segundo pensó que sería una sirvienta entrando a la habitación, pero cuando vio la manija de la puerta del baño moviéndose eso si lo preocupo ¿quien entraba a esas horas en un baño sin tocar?

Al ver la falda azul brillosa asomándose por la entrada se le hizo familiar y al reconocer la figura delgada de la reina le tranquilizo. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos azul cielo tenían un destello haciéndola hipnótica.

-Príncipe Hans, espero no interrumpir su hora de descanso- susurro cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Su majestad usted es bienvenida cuando sea- contesto el pelirrojo en forma juguetona llamándola por su titulo en lugar de su nombre o apodo cariñoso.

-¿Cómo fue su viaje?- pregunto interesada acercando una sillita que se encontraba en la habitación- algo que comentar.

-No mucho su majestad, estuvimos de un lado a otro todo el día, escuchamos opera, muchas princesas y doncellas me elogiaron de maneras diferentes- comento con aires de presuntuoso- Corona es muy distinta a Arendelle- trato de cambiar el tema.

-¿en que forma Lo elogiaron?- pregunto una muy seria reina de las nieves.

-Elsa solo bromeaba- contesto Hans, Elsa enojada podía ser temible.

-Obviamente rechazo cada propuesta- Aseguró levantándose de el asiento y acercándose al príncipe.

-Por supuesto, no hay ser más hermoso en el planeta que la reina de Arendelle- contesto

-No le creo príncipe Hans- contesto con avidez.

-Oh copo de nieve ¿crees que miento?

-No- contesto, una vez frente a la tina blanca acerco su rostro al del príncipe juntando sus fríos labios con los del pelirrojo- te extrañe mucho.

-Yo también hermosa.

Volvió a sellar sus labios en un apasionado beso que concluyo a falta de aire, como era de esperarse el deseo y pasión se apoderaron de ambos amantes que darían rienda suelta a su amor en ese lugar, en ese momento.

La rubia comenzó a balancearse para hacer su intrusión en la tina, su vestido de hielo había sido seleccionado con el fin de no dejar prueba algina que levantara sospechas o como encontraría la explicación de un vestido totalmente empapado, en cambio con simple movimiento de sus manos el vestido azul brilloso desapareció dejando a la vista su inmaculado cuerpo blanco como la nieve y suave como la seda. Instintivamente el pelirrojo recorrió con su mirada verde la cantidad de piel expuesta de la reina, sus pechos no tan grandes se adecuaban perfectamente a su figura curvilínea, las piernas torneadas, caderas pequeñas y cintura de avispa.

Una Diosa, su diosa.

Con premura se apresuro a entrar en la bañera para intentar cubrir su desnudez, aun le apenaba un poco estar de pie totalmente desnuda ante Hans. Al entrar se percato de que el agua estaba deliciosamente tibia en contraste con su helada piel. Por fuera fría por dentro ardía totalmente en llamas que fueron encendidas por la pación. Y el ferviente amor al pelirrojo.

Gustoso la recibió en sus brazos acunando su cuerpo contra el suyo, ella pudo sentir la excitación creciente entre sus piernas y como sus mejillas se teñían de un leve rubor rojo. Comenzó acariciando su cintura y depositando besos húmedos en su cuello, surtieron efecto sus caricias cuando la rubia movió su cabeza descansándola en su hombro derecho y emitió leves gemidos por las atenciones que él le brindaba.

Con delicadeza continuo con sus caricias pero estas descendían a su condición de mujer, en un movimiento rápido término por estar en ella tocando con delicadeza esa área tan privada. En repuesta dio un respingo intentando contener los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su pecho.

-Te necesito- dos simples palabras lo hicieron desearla más.

Con avidez la recostó pegando sus pechos y posicionándola en su entrada, al sentir su excitación entre las piernas soltó el primer sollozo de muchos que darle en la noche.

Fue igual de rápido que en muchas de sus distintos encuentros como amantes. Fueron lentos y pudieron sentir como las sensaciones se esparcían por todo su ser tan frio tan caliente. El hielo en su interior se rompía mientras arqueaba su espalda al sentir los espasmos.

Rezumbo en las paredes del baño aquel grito extasiad, su melodiosa voz estaba ronca, su piel tomo una temperatura tibia y su frente se cubrió de una ligera capa de sudor. El pelirrojo no tardo en unirse a ella dando un glorioso grito al sentirse completamente extasiado. sus preciosos luceros verdes tomaron un color obscuro al igual un poco de sudor en su frente y a diferencia que Elsa su piel tomo un tono rojizo.

-Eres tan hermoso- susurro en el oído de la albina, ella rio melodiosamente y se dejo caer con delicadeza juntando ambos pechos que encajaban como si se tratase de un rompecabezas. Algo más que le decían que estaban hecho el uno para el otro.

Estuvieron unos minutos mas asi, sin decir nada o tan siquiera moverse sus respiraciones se regulaban y sus cuerpos recobraban sus temperatura natural. Sus manos avilés se deslizaron por la nívea espalda de la albina haciendo leves caricias con la yema de sus dedos ella gustosa se removió y suspiro.

-Te amo.

Y es asi como una vez más le demostró su amor en ese hermoso baño del castillo de Arendelle.

**Bien, se que tarde en actualizar un poco pero fue por motivos muy importantes que son las clases de ballet (demasiado vieja y voy a Ballet) y ahora tardare mas ya que majestuosamente he desarrollado viruela****.**

**Sé que esto es algo pervertido pero quiero avisar que posiblemente todos contengan Lemmon y que este fic será demasiado corto con un final predecible.**

**Saludos a Rose, Ana Victoria, Anabell, Anónima, Aurora Auror Gracias por leer.**

**Si gustan dejar un comentario eso me aria feliz**


End file.
